


陨星

by animamuto (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, OOC, 圣诞文, 私设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animamuto
Summary: 吉格纳塔斯要塞的圣诞节。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 私设有，OOC有，文笔没有。比游戏早数年的时间点。

1

“亲爱的Ravus，

谢谢你的礼物，它真美。我和Gentiana已经启程前往Altissia进行预定的圣诞祝祷，因为平安夜当晚会有流星。请照顾好自己，新年再见。

P.S. Umbra很想念你。我也是。

P.P.S. 附上今年的圣诞礼物，你一定会喜欢。”

他叹口气，放下信纸，拆开礼物包装。一双Luna亲手织的毛线连指手套。

他带上手套。很暖。

墙壁上的对讲器红光闪烁，传来机械女声。“Ravus Nox Fleuret中将，请于15分钟内到C区域停机坪待命。皇家指定的物资运输飞空艇将于1400准时抵达。”

“收到。确认前往。”他摘下手套，将信纸装回信封，一并放进抽屉。

手套静静躺在那里，隐约散发着吉尔花的清香。

思索片刻，他将手套放进衣服口袋，离开了房间。

2

魔导兵的大量投入使用，使得圣诞节假期中的吉格纳塔斯要塞更加人迹罕见。

所以在停机坪上看到熟悉的红色身影时，他走了过去。

“Aranea准将，你在这里做什么？”

“加班啊，Ravus中将。我也是要养家糊口的人啊。”

“……我不记得帝国军亏欠过你的佣金。”他略一停顿，“而且你右手拿的是什么？”

“上个月更新装备的时候顺手多买了几件Vivienne。”她扬扬手里的酒瓶。“伏特加，要喝吗？”

“不必。”

“啊，那就请装作没看到吧。”Aranea豪迈的喝了一口。“格拉里亚太冷了。”

他无视了对对方进行着装建议的冲动，掏出手机回复Luna。（“谢谢，礼物收到了。”）

“来了。”Aranea说。

他听到引擎的声音。时间是1413，比预定晚。看着飞空艇接近，Ravus突然有一种大难临头的预感。

“那架飞空艇是怎么回事？”

“哎？好像是外面挂着一棵树的样子呢。”

他皱起眉头，深吸一口气。

“准将，请通知后勤整备班。准备应对敌袭。”

3

晚1700。距刚才的骚乱过去还不到一小时，他回房整顿以熬过即将到来的夜晚。

简而言之，常规补给船载来了预定外的帝国宰相，和帝国宰相临时起意半路砍来当圣诞树的冷杉。前者一下飞空艇就占据了中控室，而在前者的指示下，后者被移动到露天训练场中间立起，并进行了相应的布置（过程中损耗新型魔导兵3台。）

但作为要塞的临时负责人，他所担心的并不是魔导兵。

Ardyn·Izunia。帝国的宰相，除此之外一切背景未知。

当然，宰相有一份杜撰地无懈可击的人事资料，就摆在中央数据库里，随时可以调出，但他几年前就查过了，一张废纸。至于宰相本人，除了在公务之余爱开着一辆破车满世界旅游之外，似乎也并没有不可告人之处。

在帝国军中度过的十二年告诉他，未知就是危险的同义词。

对讲器红灯连闪三下后传来了此时他最不想听到的声音。

“晚上好，在吉格纳塔斯留守的各位，这里是你们的宰相，代表皇帝陛下向全体致以慰问。大家用晚餐时可以从食堂抽取号码牌，晚间2000后到训练场的圣诞树下领取礼物，算是节日的惊喜。圣诞快乐，请尽情享受平安夜和流星雨。”

对讲器沉默约10秒后。

“啊，抱歉，善意的提醒一下，以上全部是上级命令，还请务必遵守。不要浪费别人的好意啊？”

对讲器彻底沉默。但声音主人的存在感如同那粘腻的笑意一样流连不散。

他不了解Ardyn Izunia。但他认识对方足够久。

他知道在帝国宰相的行事准则里，不存在平白无故的善意。

4

整备班用废弃的置物桶在训练场上点起了零星几堆篝火，人们围着篝火听收音机。

他站在挂满银色装饰和礼物的圣诞树下，身旁传来各种失望或惊喜的反馈。

（“神巫就任纪念币？嗯……这个有什么用吗？”“啊啊啊啊！是Lunafreya大人亲笔签名的海报啊啊啊！！！”）

083。手上的金属牌显示。

“要帮忙吗，中将？”Aranea拖着一个等身高的毛绒冬贝利走过来，瞥了瞥Ravus手里的号码牌。

“麻烦了。”

Aranea把冬贝利塞过来，钻到在树枝间找礼物的人群中去。Ravus盯着冬贝利，不禁有些担心。

龙骑士的夜视能力一向过人，找东西没花太长时间。

“找到啦，不过这算是哪门子礼物啊？”

一小块表面凹凸不平的黑色石头，封在玻璃管里。Ravus接过来看了看。

“啊啊，那个小气鬼宰相，一点诚意也没有嘛。”Aranea边说边抢回他手里的冬贝利。“虽然很同情，但我是不会跟你换的。”

“足够了。多谢。”Ravus点头致意。

“小事。”帝国最强的女战士挥挥手，拖着毛绒冬贝利离开了。

5

“……今夜大家聚集在水都，等候流星的降临，神明的祝福将与划过夜空的光同在，降临到我们和我们所爱的人身上……神明是慈爱的……”

Ravus倚着训练场边的廊柱，一个人用手机收听祝祷仪式直播，他不想待在人群里。Luna的声音听起来比他上次见她的时候要好一些，但到底是事实如此，还是她又在逞强，只能到再见的时候才能知道。

他望向夜空。距离上次等流星已经是太久之前的事了，久的像做梦一样。

“神明是慈爱的，神巫的话你相信吗，王子殿下？”身后响起不怀好意的声音。

“宰相大人。可以的话，还请不要叫我王子。”

“失礼了。那么Ravus中将，神明是慈爱的，你相信吗？”

“我相信。因为Luna相信。”

（不，他不相信。在那个遥远到像梦境般的夜晚，他和Luna坐在吉尔花田里等待，Luna还太小，先睡着了，流星来的那一刻，他用尽所有力量去许愿——请让Luna幸福。请让母亲幸福。请让所有人幸福。最终，燃烧的花田，死去的母亲就是他得到的回答。）

“原来如此。真是令人钦佩的兄长大人啊。”

Ardyn的脸藏在帽檐投射的阴影下，Ravus看不见他的表情，却听得出他语气中的戏谑。

“我也有一个问题，可以吗，宰相大人？”

“请。”

“您此次来到要塞，并非官方行为，请问您的目的是？”

“哎呀……如果我说我是出于好心，利用了我身为宰相的一点权限，可能还有一点经费，来要塞制造一些节日气氛，你相信——”

“……”

“不用回答了。让你相信我就这么难吗，真伤心。”

“……抱歉。”

“算了。感到抱歉的话，不如听我讲个故事作为赔礼吧。”

“……又是神话吗？”

“是啊，在下的专长哦。反正流星还没来，怎样？”

“成交。”

6

两千多年前，曾经有一个王子，在大陆上旅行。在某个冬天，他和人群一起看到了流星陨落。人们惊叹于神明的力量。

年轻的王子说话了。“如果神明能让天上的星降临人间，那么人类也能让人间的星回归天上。”他找到一棵最高，最古老的冷杉，将蜡烛挂满枝头。当王子用火焰魔法将所有蜡烛依次点燃，直到最顶端的那一株蜡烛也被点亮时，被星陨带来的黑暗困扰的人们看到了光。

就在这颗树下，王子为人们驱散黑暗，将光明赠与人们，满足人们的愿望。

这个大陆上的第一棵圣诞树诞生了。

7

“……后来呢？”

“故事结束了啊。圣诞树和在树下赠送礼物的习俗就保留下来。”

“不是。王子呢？”

“死了。”宰相拉低帽檐。“和历史上所有的王子一样，被黑暗吞噬了。”

“……所以你想成为王子吗。”

“哈哈，与其说我想当王子，不如说——”停顿。“——偶尔有点怀念罢了。”

嗯？

“流星！”远处有人喊道。训练场上的篝火被扑灭，整备班关闭了附近的照明。

流星的紫色拖尾划开夜空，像伤口流下的血泪。

没有人说话。

流星逐渐变得稀少，训练场上有零星的说话声。

“告辞了，王子殿下。希望你喜欢我的礼物。”黑衣宰相的离开像他的出现一样突兀。

Ravus摸到口袋里的手套，掏出封着石头的玻璃管。石头在黑暗中泛着清冷的紫色荧光，一如此时夜空中的流星。


End file.
